


Missing Him

by never_bloom_again



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Communication, Communication Failure, Cute, Dead Leonard Snart, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 Ship Broken, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s05e11 Ship Broken, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet, Widowed, angsty, married coldwave, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: It wasn’t her fault. Lita couldn’t have known better, but no matter how much he wished it changed things, it made it no easier.Maybe it was time for Mick to tell her the full truth.
Relationships: Lita | Mick Rory's Daughter & Mick Rory, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Never Over Him.

**Author's Note:**

> So i thought that they could have done more with Mick and Lita's discussion, and so I added Coldwave, and here we are!
> 
> Very minor discussion of self harm.

It wasn’t her fault. Lita couldn’t have known better, but no matter how much he wished it changed things, it made it no easier. 

He didn’t need another partner. He didn’t need someone else to make criminal plans with, he didn’t need someone else to plot, scheme and steal with. He needed Len, that was who he wanted to be making immoral decisions with. He needed his partner, the one who had for a long time been the only person to truly see him or connect with him.

He couldn’t keep going on this way, everyone else having moved on, leaving his lover, his best friend, as a shadow of a memory for everyone but him. He couldn’t cope with having a daughter, with a woman he had once felt- something for, not when every time he was with Lita all he could think about was the family he and Leonard had wanted, but never had the chance to have.

It left him broken, his heart all scratched up, with scar tissue rebuilding around it, twice as thick, trying to guard him from the next brutal attack. It led him back to the lighter, his skin burning the way he had thought in the past it never would again. 

Twice in his life he had felt that way - the first was in the later end of the relationship, when Len had found out about his bad habit after years of keeping it a secret, locked away, where only he had the key. The second, when he gave his lighter to Nate, having finally deluded himself that he had moved on from the love of his life, combined with the feeling of closure he felt with his Dad. But he hadn’t. The wound left was far too deep to ever truly recover.

And now he felt horrible on two counts. His daughter, who had been trying desperately to reach out to, despite the pain that came with it, wanted nothing to do with him, and now thoughts of his dead husband, the only person he had ever truly been in love with, plagued him, their grasp on him tighter than they had been for a while.

He regretted the way he had snapped at his daughter. She didn’t know the truth, couldn’t even be expected to, there was no one who would have told her. All she knew of the man was that they had stolen together, and at least been friend-adjacent. He didn’t want her to know more. He was already enough of a disappointment to his daughter, she didn't need to know the full truth, think even worse of him.

But as he fiddled with the ring, the one that he kept tucked away safe in a box, next to the pinky ring Len had always carried with him, he wondered if it may be best for him to tell the truth, let her know the full story, why he struggled to form and bond with her, why he lost it when she had discussed being criminal partners.

It would hurt, in a way he wasn’t entirely sure he could cope with, but he had to. If Len were there, he wouldn’t give him a choice. He always had brought out the best in him, known just the way to make him talk, and when was the right time to try, or when it would hurt him too much, and it was best dealt with later.

He couldn’t disappoint Len. He had already disrespected his memory by sleeping with Ali, disregarded all the work he put into helping Mick get better. So he wouldn’t again. He would speak with her, even if it meant that she had even more disdain and hatred in her eyes whenever she looked at him.


	2. Now She Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of OOC, as can be expected from anything with both Mick and Healthy conversation in it. But I think beyond that it isn't too bad, so enjoy!

“Lita!” Mick said, yelling into the metal doors of the Waverider’s library. “I need to talk to you!”

He resisted the urge to grunt and walk away, to escape before the conversation ever had to happen, as surely that would be easier. But he promised himself, and the memory of Len, and he owed it to his daughter to explain his… issues.

“I don’t want to talk to you!”  
“I know you don’t. Do you think this is something I am happy about?”

Then the growling began. He barely noticed it, not until he heard the screams from his daughter that came after. He began to bang on the doors, trying to pull them apart with all he had in him. He wouldn’t let anyone, anything hurt his daughter. He had done enough of that, and anyway, he had lost too many people he cared for already.

He intercepted the mad, fiery hell dog once he worked out that his heat gun would not work. He wouldn’t let it hurt Lita, not without killing him first. Thankfully, Trenchcoat drew him away with some spell before he could be hurt too badly.

He looked up, and saw his kid, just across the room from him, looking understandably frightened.

“Hey, are…. Are you okay?” He asked, afraid of the answer, afraid she wouldn’t even care enough to respond to him.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She said, her voice shaking in a way that even Mick could tell meant she was not fine. He helped her up, and took her to the couch. The rest of the team could deal with the stupid fire dog.

“So you wanted to talk?” She said, after a few moments of silence. Mick nodded, afraid to start, afraid of where this would go, because he had never talked this through with anyone who was,, well, human.

“I’m… well I am sorry about snapping at you earlier.” He began, before being cut off.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise.”

“Lita, I need to tell you this. I know I have been far from a great father,” He paused, waiting to be interrupted yet again, however she seemed to grasp the severity of her father actually discussing his feelings, and stayed quiet.

“I want to start by saying that what I did earlier was, well, wrong. But it brought up an issue I do have to discuss with you. You said something about being criminal partners. And I heard that, and all I could think of was Leonard.”

“Leonard? Who is that? And you really don’t need to do this, it’s all fine.”

Mick took a deep breath, preparing himself to go on, and answered the question. “Len, well you know him as Captain Cold. He was my partner in… He was my partner.”

He had to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn’t a man who cried, but this was all so much. Almost too much.

“But he was more than that. He was my best friend. He was my husband. And he died. Saving me. Just before we were going to start a family, have children of our own.”

Lita looked up at him, shocked, almost disbelieving. He had to divert his eyes, look anywhere but at her, if he wanted to have any chance of holding it together, of making it through the carefully planned and written speech in his head, that had already fallen by the wayside.

“And when he... sacrificed himself for me, died, things got bad for me. I spiralled badly, and became an alcoholic. And then I went back to the reunion. And I met your Mum. But I didn’t realise that you existed, not until that day I came to see you, after I sent the book.”

He kept breathing in and out, still looking off, away into the distance, but more caught in his head than anything else.

“I was scared. You were my daughter, and I wanted to be in your life, but I also didn’t want to acknowledge how I had… disrespected his memory… by sleeping with your mother, by having a child that was not with him.”

He quickly stole a glance at his daughter. The conflict that he felt was written out on her face, but the overwhelming emotion he could recognise was sadness. He silently wondered how his daughter seemed to be somehow sensing, channelling, his feelings.

“I wanted- want - to be there for you, but I can’t get over the fact that, well, he isn’t right here with me doing this. Because he wanted this so much, more than you, or even I can ever imagine.”

He ended his long winded speech with a grunt, turning away, ready to get up and leave, before Lita could admit that the story made her not want him around, made her disgusted by the fact her father had let the love of his life sacrifice himself, not saving him, horrified that her father hadn’t really wanted her, wasn’t sure if he ever would fully get over not getting to raise her with Len.

“I’m sorry, thank you for telling me. I didn’t know… She never told me!” She said, sadness and sympathy quickly being washed over by anger. She certainly was a Rory.

“It’s not your Mum’s fault. She barely knew anything, I wasn’t around enough for her to know. We never told many people anyway. The team still doesn’t know. But I do want to be a part of your life, I want to be your father, a better one than mine was. But that is something that will take me some time, and I won’t get it right away.”

The library was silent for a moment, the only sound angry Latin coming from somewhere outside. Suddenly, Lita spoke up, her voice soft.

“Do you have a photo of him? Something I can see? Because he meant a lot to you, and you mean a lot to me, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos very appreciated. <3


End file.
